Eneágono de Combustión
by dulceInvierno
Summary: Draco Malfoy es un individuo despreciable. Eso no vamos a ponerlo en duda. Esta es la historia de cómo este individuo despreciable no dejó nunca de ser despreciable, pero, muy a su manera... se enamoró. DM/HG


Nota importante**: Clasificación M. **_Muchas_ malas palabras (demasiadas, podrían causar daño visual) y situaciones sexuales algo explícitas.

Soundtrack: ''Bad Things''. La canción es interpretada por _Jace Everett._

**Renuncia: **Personajes propiedad de JK. El resto, es mío. Por favor,_ di __**no**__ al plagio._

...

...

.

"**ENEÁGONO DE COMBUSTIÓN"**

.

...

...

''_I don't know who you think you are,_

_But before the night is through,_

_I wanna do bad things with you.__…''_

.

...

...

**Introducción: **_**De cuando Draco Malfoy es un cabrón malhablado.**_

_Qué buen par de tetas._

Las notas generosas, simétricas y lo justamente redondeadas, bajo la modesta blusa abotonada.

Se levantan lo necesario para no verse sugerentes, pero lo suficiente como para llamar tu atención.

Si hay algo que la sangresucia tiene, es un buen par de tetas.

Y no. No hubo forma de que _no_ lo notaras.

Es como un talento innato, natural, que se te manifestó desde los once, y nada, _ni nadie_, lo ha podido parar.

Así que observas. Entre excitado y asqueado.

Es _obvio_ que la comelibros carece de encanto. Cabello enmarañado, piel corriente, ojos simples y boca pequeña.

Recorres lentamente su cuerpo, con tus orbes grises que han robado más de dos suspiros.

Le sobran un par de kilos también.

No tantos como a la pelirroja embarazada de San Potty, pero, siempre has sido un cabrón (muy orgulloso de eso, gracias) y te gustan las mujeres de buen ver.

Observas atento, pero nada descarado, con una técnica que lleva perfeccionada varios años ya.

Sí.

Hermione Granger tiene un buen par de tetas.

Eso no lo niegas.

Un buen par de tetas, _para una sangresucia_, aclaras.

Pero, para ser honesto (contigo mismo y nunca con nadie más) no son tan buenas para valer el revolcón.

¿Cierto?

Cierto.

¿Y manosear algo que la _comadreja_ ha manoseado ya?

Te gustan usadas, pero sin _contaminar_.

Es de conocimiento público que son una parejita de lo más enamorada y agradecerías ni enterarte del resto. Acabas de desayunar en un restaurante que cuesta una fortuna y no piensas manchar los zapatos nuevos.

_No. _

Desvías la mirada.

La sagresucia Granger, en definitiva, _no_ vale la molestia del revolcón.

Pero…

Pero por Merlín_, qué buen par de tetas._

...

...

**Inicio: _De cuando Draco Malfoy es un irresponsable, cabrón, malhablado._**

Con una mierda, que no vuelves a tomar tanto entre semana.

La jodida cabeza te está dando _vueltas_, y de verdad, ¿cuál es esta puta manía tuya de venir a trabajar si ni siquiera necesitas el dinero?

Jodido Blaise, que no vuelves a llevarlo de juerga. Es una muy mala influencia de mierda, ese cabrón.

Aún así, el malnacido te cae bien.

Se consigue unas rubias, y _te consigue_ unas rubias, que no hay forma de no estar agradecido.

¿Y de qué te estabas quejando?

Puto dolor de cabeza de _mierda_. Y que las rubias quisieran quedarse a desayunar y hacerse las_ interesantes, _cuando ya te han abierto las piernas (y la boca) no ayudó nada.

Un café y recostarte sobre esa maravilla de silla aterciopelada durante toda la mañana es justo lo que necesitas.

Y _pobre_ del desgraciado que se interponga en tu camino.

_-Malfoy-_

Mierda.

Esto no puede puñeteramente estarte pasando.

_-Granger- _vocalizas desapasionado. La sangre sucia Granger en vivo y a todo color.

Restríngete en tus insultos. El Ministerio te sigue monitoreando.

_-¿Se puede saber por qué has llegado hasta esta hora?-_

Cierto. Alguien tuvo la _brillante _idea de nombrarla jefe de tu Departamento.

_-No veo que sea de tu incumbencia, Granger-_

_-Lo es, Malfoy, si por ello llegas tarde por tercera vez esta semana-_

¿Eres tú o su voz es puñeteramente molesta a estas horas de la mañana?

_-Vaya, Granger, con toda la atención que me dedicas, podrías hacerme pensar mal -_

El bufido que emite es tan poco femenino que te preguntas por qué alguien (inclusive la comadreja) se tomaría la molestia de cogérsela.

_-No sueñes tan alto, Malfoy-_

_-No, la verdad es que no, Granger-_

Pero… ahí están.

Es _imposible_ no verlas. Envueltas en tela azul, que de pronto se ve suave, _tan suave_ que solo quieres estirar la mano y…

Ni Weasley _ni ella_ se merecen tan buen par de tetas.

_-Que sea la última vez que sucede, Malfoy, o puedes estar seguro de que me encargaré que lo sea-_

_Las ves_ alejarse.

Jodido universo.

Jodida Granger.

Qué desperdicio tan triste.

...

...

_**Combustible: De cuando Draco Malfoy aprende algo. De mala gana, pero algo aprende.**_

La cara de incrédulo no te cabe en los nueve centímetros de mueca_-Tienes que estar bromeando-_

_-Disfruto el buen humor, Malfoy, pero esto no es una broma-_

Blaise está bajo el puto _Imperio._

_-¿Te casas?- _Le preguntas de nuevo, porque carajo, si no es el _Imperio, _entonces es una maldición de lo más mierda.

_-Me caso-_

_-¿Te ha obligado tu madre?-_

_-Me gustaría decir que sí, pero no_- y suspira, el muy marica _suspira. _

_-Malfoy, realmente la quiero_-

La_ quiere._

Que no joda.

Qué puto asco.

¿Qué mierda está pasando?

_-Tienes que estar jodido-_ y jodido hasta el abismo _-Apenas hace unos días estuvimos de juerga-_ estabas borracho hasta la inconsciencia, pero lo recuerdas todo, siempre lo recuerdas todo _-Y tú te llevaste a dos mestizas que amanecieron afónicas-_

Tiene aspecto de un patético elfo doméstico.

_Arrepentido._

¿Desde cuándo Blaise _jodido_ Zabinni se ha sentido culpable por algo?

_-El amor no significa exclusividad-_

Y con una mierda. Eso se supone que es.

Cuando una bruja ata al pobre estúpido mago y no lo deja disfrutar de la buena vida.

_-¿Y según tú, entonces qué mierda significa?-_

_-No lo sé-_

Si será imbécil.

_-¿Entonces por qué carajo te casas?-_

Y no lo piensa. El cabrón solo deja que las estupideces fluyan por su puñetera boca-_Porque la quiero. Y me hace reír. Y no quiero a otro cabrón tocándola-_

Blaise sale por la puerta y tú sigues parado ahí, como soberano idiota.

¿La _quiere_?

¿Reír?

¿Solo porque lo hace _reír_?

¿Blaise va a _casarse_?

¿Qué _mierda_…?

Te duele la puta cabeza.

...

...

**_Oxígeno: De cuando a Draco Malfoy lo desconciertan. Y en realidad, ni él mismo se entiende._**

Esta boda es una farsa. Todas las bodas lo son. Estás seguro que dentro de tres semanas tendrás a _tu_ Blaise de regreso.

Y con Greengrass.

De todas las jodidas brujas del puñetero Reino Unido… _¿Astoria Greengrass?_

Sabías que era una maldita zorra manipuladora. Pero que lograra amarrar alrededor de su varita a Blaise Zabinni te llena de un odio sordo que hace eco en tus intestinos.

Tu madre, sentada a tu derecha, está algo decepcionada. Sabes que quería casarte _a ti _con la Greengrass pequeña. La mueca de disgusto se te agranda. Tendrías que estarle agradecido a Zabinni, después de todo.

Llevas la copa a tus labios. La bebes despacio, porque esta tarde contarás tres y no excederás el límite. Habría que ser un soberano imbécil para embriagarse frente a tu propia madre. Así que soportas las risitas, manipulación, hipocresías. Tú mismo eres muy bueno en las dos últimas.

Y cuando crees que las cosas no podrían estar peor, después de oír a dos mujeres hablar durante veinte minutos acerca del vestido de la novia (no jodan, no jodan, _no jodan_)… _la ves_.

En un vestido azul _escotado._

El _puto_ aire se te esfuma de los _jodidos_ pulmones.

_Hermosa…_

¿Qué _mierda_ hace Granger aquí?

_-Al parecer se ha vuelto buena amiga de Pansy Parkinson _- te dice tu madre cuando nota tu mirada colérica, asqueada, _excitada –Ha traído a Weasley- _bufa con todo el desprecio y la feminidad que siempre la han caracterizado -_Le dará buena publicidad a Zabinni tener a los héroes del mundo mágico en su boda-_

Y ahí lo ves. Al imbécil idiota de la comadreja. Con su capa de buena calidad, pero nunca de la misma calidad que la tuya. Sonriendo con Granger, abrazándola. Haciéndola _reír._

Idiota. _Imbécil_.

_-No sé quién me da más lástima_- sueltas con más rencor del que creías tener dentro _–Una sangre sucia o el traidor más patético que el mundo mágico haya tenido la pena de conocer-_

Tu madre se ríe. Pero no es una risa cómplice hacia tu comentario.

Pareciera que está riéndose _de ti._

_-Por lo que he oído, la bruja es muy inteligente. Me da pena por ella, podría conseguirse algo muchísimo mejor que el joven Weasley_- susurra como si fuese el nombre del mismísimo señor oscuro-_ Sigue trabajando en la tienda de bromas de su hermano y no ha logrado gran cosa-_

La miras como si de pronto le hubiesen surgido tres cabezas en lugar de la única perfectamente peinada que tiene.

¿Bruja _inteligente_?

-_Madre, ¿de qué estás…?-_

_-Vamos Draco-_ y vuelve a reír, con ese puto tonito que no te está gustando nada -_A estas alturas, no podemos seguir defendiendo viejos prejuicios. Solo nos hundiremos más-_

Eso ha sonado demasiado extraño. Sobretodo viniendo de los labios de _tu _madre.

Sospechas que con tu padre en una puñetera celda de por vida, la verdadera Narcissa Malfoy sale más frecuentemente a la superficie de lo que debería.

_-Querías casarme con Greengrass_- le recuerdas amargo _-Y de lo que yo sé, son una vieja familia sangre pura-_

Tu madre menea la cabeza, autosuficiente y complacida por tu confusión-_Tienen suficiente dinero y no estuvieron involucrados directamente en la guerra. Podrían haber sido unos mestizos, por todo lo que me importa. Pero al parecer- _y esta vez, parece un reproche de lo más mierda -_No pudiste tentar ni a Daphne ni a Astoria-_

Quieres decirle que a Daphne te la cogiste un par de veces en tu quinto año en Hogwarts. _Muy buena con la boca, pero demasiado escandalosa._

_-¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Qué me case con Granger?- _sueltas despectivo. Incrédulo.

Dubitativo.

Te la imaginas desnuda en tu habitación de la mansión, con su cabello enmarañado y ese buen par de tetas.

_-Dudo que la chica quisiera casarse contigo-_

Cierto. La perfecta princesita de Gryffindor jamás se fijaría en alguien como_ tú_.

Prefiere a un _patético _pelirrojo que no es nada en la vida. Y la odias, de pronto _la odias_ con unas jodidas ganas de morderle los labios hasta que le _sangren_ y grite tu nombre en un orgasmo hasta quedarse ronca.

_-El nombre de una heroína nacional en nuestra familia no nos caería nada mal, Draco-_ y esa sonrisa _perversa_ te trae un alivio inmenso.

_Ahí _está la Narcissa Malfoy que amas. Esa es la madre que te crió.

...

...

**_La chispa: Draco Malfoy trama un plan maestro. Se contradice. Y todo se le va al traste. _**

Estás confiando en tus habilidades de conquistador innato.

No hay forma, _no hay puñetera forma _de que Granger pueda resistirse a tus encantos. Tu madre te ha dado su permiso implícito de cortejar a la come libros, y vaya que piensas aprovecharlo.

Esas tetas, y ese cabello enmarañado, y ese orgullo Gryffindoriano van a ser tuyos. Te rogará_, _la ratona de biblioteca _suplicará _que la hagas tuya. La boca se te hace agua, no, jodido _vapor _de agua de tan solo anticipar la degustación que vas a darte con la sangre sucia.

Humillarás a la comadreja. Le quitarás a su noviecita de años, con tan solo una mirada seductora y toda la gloria de la actitud Malfoy.

Y lo vas a disfrutar. Por Merlín, que lo vas a disfrutar.

Así que, comienzas a observarla. Y esta vez, de la más descarada forma.

Ella lo nota hasta después de pasado el medio día, y te da una puta gracia la cara de desconcertada que se le estampa en el rostro.

¿Sorprendida? ¿Sospechosa? ¿Incrédula?

_Disfrútalo, Granger. No todos los días, alguien como yo se rebajaría a fijarse en alguien como tú…_

_-¿Qué demonios te sucede, Malfoy?-_

Directa. Sin rodeos. Eso te gusta.

_-No comprendo a qué te refieres, Granger-_

Pero tu mueca dice todo lo contrario. Le mandas tu famosa mirada patentada de _quiero desnudarte y joderte y luego, joderte otro poco más._

_-No sé a qué estés jugando, pero que sepas que no va a funcionar conmigo-_

Que crea que _tú_ vas a creer _eso_ es inclusive hasta… simpático.

_-¿Jugando? ¿Yo?- _chasqueas y te acercas un par de pasos –_Granger_- su olor de pronto es un descarado. Dulce pero fresco. No muy cargado -_Si quieres jugar conmigo_…- te acercas otro poco más-_Solo debes pedirlo-_susurras.

La desconciertas. Sus ojos se abren un buen tanto. Tiene ojos aceptables. De un agradable color cálido.

_-Malfoy_…- intenta reprocharte. Pero tu cercanía la tiene descolocada.

Bien. Te gusta tener el control. Te encanta saberla con las piernas temblando. Y has decidido que te gustan sus ojos.

Su mirada de pronto cambia. Pierde toda la timidez y la leona está de regreso.

Con una mierda, la jodida ratona ya te tiene medio excitado.

_-No querrás hacer el ridículo- _y la sinvergüenza sonríe. _A ti. _Con una mueca más Slytherin que cualquier otra puñetera cosa.

Mierda. Es hermosa.

Esa mueca es jodidamente _hermosa._

No sabes qué decir.

_Mierda…_

_-Ron cumple muy bien sus deberes. No requiero de tus servicios- _su olor, malditos ojos y la jodida mueca, _ahí_, provocando que se te ponga _dura _la conciencia_._

La maldita sabe que estás intentando seducirla. Y en tan solo un día, con una jodida frase, te ha desinflado el orgullo de mierda y te tiene pisoteado. ¿Cómo carajo…?

La ves irse, orgullosa, altiva, triunfante.

Por primera vez te has quedado en blanco.

Y tú sólo puedes pensar en el puto Weasley tocándola. Mancillándola. Con sus manos sucias tocándola a ella. _A ella. _

La sangre te bulle.

Y la deseas. Por todo lo que es sagrado. La _deseas._

Sus ojos. Te gustan _sus endemoniados ojos._

Mariconadas.

Jodidas putas mariconadas.

¿Sus _ojos_?

Estás jodido.

**...**

**...**

**_Incendio _"Fuego de grandes proporciones que destruye aquello que no está destinado a quemarse":_ De cuando Draco Malfoy (vaya la redundancia) se quema._**

Lo has intentado todo.

Jodidamente _todo._

Usaste todas las miradas cargadas de erotismo que tienes bajo la túnica. Te acercaste, la acorralaste un par de veces. Mierda, podrían haberte metido a Azkaban por acoso.

No funcionó.

Así que intentaste hablarle dulce. Fuiste caballeroso. Te dolió la hombría, el orgullo y la poca dignidad que tenías embarrada en la suela de los zapatos.

Y al inicio parecía estar dando resultado. Así que te sentiste triunfante. La castaña ya no se ponía tan a la defensiva cuando te acercabas y una vez, estás casi seguro, que una vez te _sonrío._

Sin la mueca.

La sensación fue…

Mierda.

¿_Sensación_?

Pero con una puñetera suerte tuya, la cagaste. Y de lo más elegante.

Llevabas casi dos meses sin sexo y te jodiste a una de las secretarias durante el almuerzo.

Y Granger regresó temprano esa vez.

Todo el puto trabajo se te fue a la _mierda._

_Y te dolió el pecho. Como marica. Como un Zabinni domesticado._

Desde entonces, ni lo caballeroso, ni las sonrisas, inclusive le mandasteflores_, _unas putas jodidas _flores,_ y aún así,Granger ya no quiso dar su brazo a torcer.

Y la odiaste. La odias.

Maldita. _La odias. _¿Cómo mierda se atreve? ¿Quién se cree que es para rechazarte? _A ti. _A _Draco Malfoy._

Nadie_, nadie_ rechaza a Draco Malfoy. ¿Quién mierda se cree que es?

Así que medio borracho vas a su departamento. Solo requeriste una sonrisa encantadora y la recepcionista te dio su dirección.

Deberían despedirla.

En el fondo sabes que esta es una jodida mierda y que es una puñetera estupidez ir medio borracho a casa de Hermione Granger.

Pero _la odias, _y vas a decírselo. Que la odias.

Y la besarás. Estrujarás sus hermosas tetas. Y te importará poco que no le guste. Porque _tú_ eres Draco Malfoy y nadie, _nadie, _le dice que no a Draco Malfoy.

Intentas aparecerte pero tiene muy buenos hechizos de seguridad.

Así que tocas. Como un sucio muggle borracho y patético. Tocas su jodida puerta. Y gritas su puñetero nombre.

Tal vez Weasley esté con ella. Y eso hace que la visión se te nuble de rabia roja. _Puta comadreja… _Lo agarrarás a maldiciones y lo enterrarás en un lugar donde nada, ni nadie (especialmente ella) pueda encontrarlo _nunca_.

_-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

Parada en su puerta. Con la varita en mano. A la defensiva.

Y hermosa. Jodidamente hermosa. Con sus kilos de más, su piel corriente, sus hermosos ojos y esas deliciosas tetas.

_-Granger…-_

Y lo gimes. Como un patético idiota, gimes su nombre. Y mierda, quieres besarla. Solo quieres besarla.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_ pero no te lo pregunta enojada. Más bien, confundida. Tal vez un poco preocupada.

¿Por ti? Tonta, ingenua, con alma demasiado _buena. _Demasiado pura. _El sucio eres tú, no ella._

_-Quería verte_- y por todo lo puñeteramente sagrado, es cierto. Estar borracho le hace daño a tu jodida cabeza. Suenas a marica castrado.

Sus ojos… sus ojos no te dicen nada, pero carajo, te lo hacen sentir todo –_No es un buen momento, Draco-_

Susurra tu nombre. Nunca habías escuchado tu nombre de sus húmedos labios.

Y te abalanzas. Como jodido_ animal_, te abalanzas sobre ella y la besas duro, a la fuerza, porque eres Draco Malfoy, y la deseas, y vas a tenerla y con una mierda que…

Ella comienza a besarte también.

Más suave, pero con la misma pasión. Y son putos fuegos artificiales en las tripas. Estás eufórico, extasiado, duro como roca y caliente cual caldero hirviendo.

_Ella te está besando. Hermione Granger _te _está besando _a ti.

Así que no esperas invitaciones. La deseas. Ella te desea a ti.

A la mierda todo lo demás.

La besas, nunca habías besado tanto a alguien. Y la tocas. Toda, a excepción de las tetas. Esas las dejarás al final, cuando la veas desnuda. Quieres tocarlas_,_ moldearlas_, estrujarlas _en toda su gloria desarropada.

_-Draco… no deberíamos…-_

Que siga hablando. Te gusta su voz. Jodida sea, que gima.

_-Me importa un carajo-_ y llevas tu mano a la parte entre sus piernas, y aprietas, _exprimes, _la haces gritar de angustia, placer, dolor y agonía carnal _–Te deseo, Hermione, y tú sientes lo mismo-_

Te empuja. Y te mira a los ojos.

_Es hermosa. Sangre sucia y todo, pero hermosa._

_-Vas a lastimarme-_

No es pregunta.

Podrías mentirle. Podrías decirle que la amas. Que la quieres. Que te casarás con ella y le serás fiel toda una vida de mierda.

Pero no puedes mentirle. Si pudieses, lo harías. Pero _no puedes_.

_-Tal vez. O tal vez la que acabe lastimando aquí, seas tú- _el nudo se te forma en la garganta y con una mierda, estás jodido _–Te deseo, Granger, como nunca había deseado a alguien-_

Y no. Con una mierda, _no_ estás mintiendo.

Incrédulo ante tu propia verbosidad.

Lo piensa. Te _excita_ verla pensar a una velocidad descomunal mientras sus labios ya medio hinchados te invitan a devorar su boca.

Y esas tetas. Te están gritando_, suplicando_ que las toques.

_-Granger…-_

_-Sé por qué lo hago_- te dice con una resolución que casi podría asustarte, si no fuese ella –_Y tal vez está mal, pero lo quiero-_ es ahora ella la que se acerca y te sientes perdido entre la excitación y con una mierda, los pantalones van a explotarte en cualquier puñetero segundo –_Te deseo, Malfoy-_

Te besa. Y lleva su mano al cierre de tu pantalón.

Nunca habías sido tan endemoniadamente feliz.

Cuando la penetras en su cama, con su cabello enmarañado ahogando las sábanas y sus hermosas tetas al aire, te das cuenta de que era virgen. Las escasas gotas de sangre lo confirman después.

Te sientes una mierda.

Una mezcla de entre culpable, excitado, y jodidamente culpable.

Pero Granger es _tuya_.

¿Y por qué culpable?

No la obligaste. No mentiste.

Ella le dio su virginidad _a ti, _y no al puto de Weasley.

Te hinchas de orgullo y la vuelves a joder durante la mañana y hasta el medio día. La haces más tuya que ni tú mismo, y con una mierda, _te encanta._

_La bebes, _a tragos grandes, sin miedo a ahogarte. Te asfixias en sus ojos cálidos, sus dedos poco refinados, su olor dulce y entre sus suaves piernas.

Nunca comprendes por qué lo hizo.

Dos días después, se anuncia en el Profeta que Hermione Granger ha terminado su relación sentimental con Ronald Weasley.

Tu nombre nunca es mencionado.

Y ella, no te lo explica jamás.

...

...

**_Humo: De lo que es. De lo que no. De lo que Draco Malfoy sabe, supone y espera._**

Se vuelve adictivo.

Doloroso, adictivo, impreciso. Te ajustas a su llamada.

La maldita bruja te ignora un día y te devora al siguiente.

Y con una mierda, _te_ _encanta_. Te encanta no tenerla a tu merced, y adueñarte de ella de repente.

_-Llévame a tu habitación- _

No es pregunta. Ni solicitud. Pero tampoco lo exige.

Y la llevas. La llevas al único lugar donde no has cogido a nadie (excepto a ti mismo, cuando eras un crío de doce y la mano derecha era tu mejor amiga)

Sin darte cuenta, la maldita Granger se cuela por las pequeñas fugas que no creías tener. La endemoniada se _escurre_.

Un día le estás jodiendo el delicioso trasero y a los diez minutos, estás hablando de tu puta niñez y cómo a tu padre le gustaba pegarle a tu madre.

La odias. Porque no es una entrometida. Ella no te pregunta. Ni te interroga. Y aún así, abres la puñetera boca y le dices una monstruosidad de jodidas estupideces que no deberías decirle a nadie. A _nadie_. Especialmente a ella.

La jodes. Delicioso. Brutal. Egoísta.

Y la odias. Porque un día le dices tremenda puñetera imbecilidad, se ofende, y al día siguiente la llevas a cenar. Al lugar más caro que el dinero puede comprar.

Y a la maldita no la impresionas. Así que, por primera vez, pides… perdón.

Puñetero _perdón_.

Como todo un marica domado, castrado, enjaulado en una oscura celda de miseria y condenado al Avada Kedavra.

La jodida bruja sonríe y el sexo esa noche es el bendito paraíso en todo su orgásmico esplendor.

Te vuelves adicto.

Las cenas se tornan públicas. Te presenta a sus padres como un _amigo, _yla imbecilidad te posesiona (de nuevo)

Furibundo, por quién sabe qué jodida razón, la corriges y te presentas como su pareja. _Su_ brujo. _Su _mago.

Porque mierda. Tú no eres su _amiguito_. Sus amiguitos son la comadreja y el cuatro ojos. Y si alguno de los cabrones se atreviera a tocarla de la forma en que la manoseas tú… Con una mierda. _Tú no eres un puto amiguito_. Tú no eres la comadreja ni san Potty, tú eres _más _que eso.

Las caricias se vuelven públicas. Las manos te sudan, así que optas por sostenerla por la cintura. Tu madre la adora.

Blaise no deja de joderte con que has entrado al club de los castrados, y que él, siendo el presidente, piensa darte la membrecía de oro.

_-Voy a renunciar-_

Te mira extrañada _-¿Por qué?-_

_-No soporto que seas mi jefa-_

Ella ríe, y pega su cuerpo desnudo al tuyo _–No seas tan delicado, ni que fuera un jefe tan exigente-_

Tienes ganas de decirle que no solo es exigente, sino puñeteramente molesta y sentirte inferior a la bruja a la que te estás jodiendo… _–Voy a renunciar_-

Granger asiente y te besa como te gusta que te bese _-¿Y qué harás con tanto tiempo libre?-_

_-Algo encontraré qué hacer-_

No serás un bueno para nada. Pero no trabajarás como elfo jodido.

...

...

**_Cenizas: no se crea ni se destruye. De cuando Draco Malfoy se transforma._**

Por su jodido trabajo y ahora, con el nuevo que tú te has creado (donde no tienes que levantarte temprano, y por eso, estás malditamente complacido), una sensación puñeteramente molesta te comienza a aguijonear la existencia.

Dos semanas y solo la has visto _una_ jodida noche. Eres un mago joven y saludable, y tienes necesidades. Y esas _necesidades _requieren a Granger.

Así que como el marica que ahora _ya_ eres, agrandas la cama en tu habitación y agregas un tocador y un nuevo ropero.

_-Múdate aquí-_

_-¿Aquí?- _te pregunta de lo más recelosa _-¿Contigo?-_

_-Sí. Aquí. Conmigo-_

Lo piensa y realmente te encoleriza que no te tome en serio_-Tus ronquidos son molestos- _

_-Qué pena-_

Que se desprenda los oídos. O que te insonorice. Te importa una mierda

_-¿Estás seguro?- _te pregunta ahora seria y aprensiva. Está algo asustada. Y tú también. Pero jamás lo dirás en voz alta.

Esas son mariconadas. De las grandes.

_-Si no estuviese seguro, ¿por qué carajo te estaría preguntando?-_

No le gusta que seas tan colorido _-¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre?-_

-_No. Te beso a ti…- _

Pero ella se echa hacia atrás.

_-Bien_- te gusta cómo cuando decide algo, lo decide firme, sin andarse con estupideces _–Pero no pienso recoger tu desastre, no soy mucama- _

_-Para eso están los elfos-_

Y esa cara de _vas a pagar por ello _hace que sueltes una carcajada.

_Te hace reír._

_-Tienes muchas ganas de que practiquemos el celibato, ¿no es así?-_

Y también te amenaza con lo único que no estás dispuesto a negociar _-Granger…- _

_-Malfoy- _sonríe perversa. Dulce y perversa.

Echas la cabeza para atrás, patéticamente derrotado_-Vas a ser mi perdición-_

_-Te equivocas-_maldita bruja, mueve sus caderas y te trae a la vida_._

La penetras sin muchas consideraciones.

Gime.

_-Ya estabas medio condenado-_

...

...

_**Final: Del tipo 'cuento de hadas' Pero con dos momentos de realidad y una pizca de melancolía.**_

_-Deberías darle el anillo de tu abuela paterna, ella era nieta de una mestiza-_

No te sorprende la historia familiar tan llena de jodidas mentiras y putas apariencias. Pero te sorprende que tu madre lo haya dicho sin ningún veneno en su voz.

_-¿No es tradición que le demos el tuyo?-_

La sonrisa de tu madre es demasiado melancólica _–Ese anillo es una farsa. Como lo fue mi vida. Tú y ella merecen algo mejor que eso-_

Cuando Blaise te preguntó si tu madre te estaba obligando a casarte, le dijiste que sí. _No lo han dicho, pero si no me caso con Granger, la bruja ya no me dejará joderla como me gusta. Y mi madre me matará a gritos toda la vida si no siento cabeza con la come libros._

Pero para ser honesto (contigo mismo, y algunas veces, con Granger también) la idea como que tal vez, en una puñetera mínima cantidad, te agrada.

Y tu madre dice que la quieres. Y en un momento de patética debilidad, se lo dijiste _a ella_ también.

_-Te quiero-_ le medio susurraste, mientras la veías tener una batalla épica entre el cepillo y esa maraña de púas al que llama cabello.

La oíste bufar y te miró a través del espejo –_Dime algo que no sepa Malfoy, como un hechizo para poder desenredar a este engendro que tiene vida propia-_

Pero te sonrió.

De esa forma en la que te sonríe cuando le has dado un orgasmo de campeonato, o cuando te acuerdas de que a las mujeres les gustan las cursilerías y le compras flores.

Algo cálido se te aloja en el pecho, y también entre las piernas. Es una sensación coordinada.

Y jodido Blaise.

Tenía razón.

Granger te hace reír. Y rabiar. Te lleva a un jodido estado de bipolaridad constante, donde te sientes la mitad del tiempo perdido y la otra mitad, náufrago de su voluntad.

Y la quieres. Te lo ha dicho, y tú también se lo has dicho ya.

Y con una mierda. No quieres a ningún otro puñetero cabrón tocándola.

De solo pensarlo, las ideas regicidas se te aglomeran en los puños y en la varita.

Así que te casas.

Y lo de la exclusividad se da solo. Aunque de vez en cuando, alguna bruja jodidamente hermosa de buenas tetas y piernas largas llama tu atención. Hasta que vez su rostro y te das cuenta de que no es ella.

Abre la boca, habla, y en definitiva, _no es ella._

Así que te casas. Y lo de la exclusividad se da solo. Y lo del cariño, también.

La lastimas con tu puta boca, pero nunca con la mano ni con la varita, y siempre pides perdón. Ella algunas veces te absuelve, y en otras ocasiones, te hace pagar. En donde más te duele. Y la quieres por eso.

Por hacerte débil.

Y la aborreces también.

_-Tu hijo es un malhablado, te he dicho que no maldigas en su presencia- _te reprocha colérica.

Solo atinas a rodar los ojos, sin despegar la mirada del pergamino_-También es tu hijo, y yo no maldigo frente a nuestro hijo-_

_-Mentiroso-_

Casi puedes oír a sus dientes rechinar.

_-Manipuladora-_

Se acerca y sabes que es momento de abandonar el pergamino_-Sabes que tengo la razón. Ha dicho tremenda barbarie frente a tu madre y la pobre está consternada-_

Bufas _-Madre sabe que no es para tanto-_

Trae el cabello enmarañado, y aún así, te parece hermosa.

_-¿Eso crees?-_ te pregunta incrédula.

Presientes la venida de una tormenta. De las que destruyen flotas enteras y asolan poblaciones muggles.

_-Hablaré con él-_cedes.

Aprendiste que de vez en cuando hay que ceder. Es la única forma de poderla coger como te gusta y con la regularidad que mereces.

_-Hazlo-_te ordena.

Siempre te excita que te ordene.

_-Bésame primero-_

Su deliciosa mueca, que ha perfeccionado gracias a ti, la hace más hermosa_–Te besaré cuando hayas hablado con él-_

_-Bruja manipuladora-_

_-Mago incompetente-_

La tomas por su cintura ya no tan pequeña después de haber tenido a Hugo, y haces planes de mandar al pequeño con su abuela _-Así me quieres-_

Roda los ojos y _casi_ te besa _-Sí, así te quiero-_

Bruja manipuladora. Rabietas. Bipolar e histérica.

Así la quieres también.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Muchísimas gracias por tu lectura :)

Ojalá lo hayas disfrutado. Terminó algo cursi, acepto los cargos, pero qué le vamos a hacer. No tengo remedio.

Por favor, no olvides dejar tu comentario, ¡lo apreciaré a toneladas!

De nuevo, mil gracias.

_Sari (Dulce Invierno)_


End file.
